A Snitch's Secret
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Sequel to 'A Friend's Secret', so read it first. Randall plots revenge on TJ and Lawson for losing his student council position. Meanwhile, Menlo rethinks who he is, and tries to help Randall do the same. What will the two find out about themselves, and are they so different from the boys they despise? TJ/Lawson Randall/Menlo WARNING: Shota Dubious Consent. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1 The Snitch and the Nerd

**A Snitch's Secret**

Author's Note: Inspired by a review of this story's first installment 'A Friend's Secret', in which it was suggested I make Randall and Menlo like each other. This is the second installment, so if you haven't read 'A Friend's Secret', doing so will probably help.

Summary: Randall burns to get revenge on TJ for his fall from the student council, but another part of him wants to stop being a bitter, mean snitch by finally being who he really is...

Pairings: TJxLawson, RandallxMenlo

Menlo looked at Randall with a frown and folded his arms stubbornly.

Randall looked to the office door to make sure Ms. Lemon and Prickly weren't coming back, before turning his gaze back on the nerdy boy in his suit and tie.

"Well come on Menlo," Randall urged excitedly and impatiently. "You must have a plan to get back at Erwin and Detweiler for what they did to us!"

Menlo scowled more deeply and straightened the papers he was holding against Ms. Lemon's desk.

"No not particularly," he sighed dramatically.

"What!?" Randall exclaimed in disbelief. "They as good as destroyed the student council, and you don't hold a grudge?"

"If I did I wouldn't act on it," Menlo sniffed somewhat snobbishly. "I don't need to get even with everyone for everything like you."

Randall looked like Menlo had slapped him, but he merely bit at his lip in annoyance.

"Come on Menlo," he pressed, sounding less enthused. "We have so much in common, you and me."

"Only by chance Randall," Menlo sighed disinteresedly. "Only by chance! I've never had your vindictiveness, and frankly I don't want to."

"That's a damn lie Menlo!" Randall snapped. "You've pried the occasional wingerdinger from some unsuspecting student to keep your silence."

Menlo sighed and frowned, adjusting his glasses with his pointer finger.

"Tell me Randall," he said snobbishly. "The difference between vindictiveness and expediency."

Randall huffed and bawled up his fist, finally feeling angry. Menlo was patronizing him now...

"Don't mock me!" he warned.

"I'm not mocking you," Menlo sighed, attempting to pacify Randall. "I'm explaining how we're different. Yes I blackmail and manipulate people. Yes I sometimes feel pleasure from it. However, I do it to advance. I don't get pleasure from making those things my existence. Can you say the same Randall?"

Randall looked down not only feeling put off by Menlo, but for some reason suddenly ashamed.

It was true...he did derive pleasure from being a mean and coniving snitch. He did it solely for personal pleasure, and not advancement. Was he a bully?

"I've never thought of it like that," Randall muttered thoughtfully.

Menlo looked at him a little more pityingly with understanding.

"I didn't want to help you sabotage TJ and Lawson at that assembly," Menlo explained with a sad sigh. "I let you bring out vindictiveness in me again Randall. I can admit when I feel ashamed of myself. I don't want to help you get revenge now..."

Randall looked at Menlo strangely, confusion in his eyes. Why did he suddenly feel as though he didn't know himself? He needed to get away from Menlo. He was getting inside of his head.

Randall latched onto that thought like a life preserver. Menlo was trying to screw with him. Make him second guess himself...

Anger exploded in him again.

"Why Menlo!?" he exclaimed suddenly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

However, it wasn't Menlo who spoke next, though he opened his mouth to do so.

"Randall!?"

It was Ms. Lemon and her voice sounded somewhat disbelieving and surprised.

Randall's gaze shot to the office door where Ms. Lemon was now standing, and right now she was looking at him with the sourness of her namesake fruit.

"I've never heard you make an outburst like that," Ms. Lemon said, sounding annoyed. "You get on out of here! I don't need Finster sending her helper to MY office..."

"Oh Ms. Finster didn't send me," Randall stammered quickly.

"Get out then," Ms. Lemon snapped. "Or even she won't be able to help you when I write a disciplinary referral..."

Randall quickly obeyed, giving Menlo one last look that conveyed both confusion and helplessness.

Menlo felt a surge of pity at the expression.

Randall tore through the hallways, and the quicker he walked, the angrier he felt. Should he tell Ms. Finster about how Ms. Lemon had treated him? No...

There were only two people he wanted to let his anger stew toward...

He walked through the doors of Third Street, facing the playground, and his eyes narrowed as he found the objects of his malice. Erwin Lawson and Theodore Detweiler... 

"Stupid Erwin never should've been back this year," Randall muttered to himself irritably.

But then something clicked in his brain.

"Erwin never should have been back this year!" he repeated to himself excitedly. "That's it!"

He spun around and headed right back inside, making for Ms. Finster's classroom like a bat out of hell. Sure enough, she was there grading papers and muttering to herself about troublemakers.

"Oh hello Randall," she greeted sweetly, in that affectionate way she reserved only for him. "Something to report my boy?"

"I was wondering...why Lawson didn't graduate last year..."

Finster looked at him as though not sure she'd heard correctly. What an odd question...

"Well Randall..." she paused, hating when she didn't have an answer to something. "I don't entirely know. I wasn't his teacher. I taught Fifth Grade last year."

Randall nodded, having to accept the answer, for now...

"There's nothing you could do to inquire into it?"

Finster looked at him a little sternly at that.

"What's gotten into you boy?" she asked in slight shock. "You're never this nosey about non-student affairs."

"Well I was worried for Lawson's sake is all. What can it make a boy like him feel to be the only one his age held back? His self-esteem and all..."

Finster studied him, seeming to accept the answer.

"Always so thoughtful," she said with her rare smile, also reserved exclusively for Randall. "Normally I wouldn't inquire into such things for another student, but for you my boy..."

She eyed him somewhat affectionately and Randall put on his best sly smile to ease the transaction.

"I'll see what I can do," she finished simply, going back to her papers.

Randall turned toward the hallway and rubbed his hands together deviously with a low chuckle.

"Time to break up the dream team," he muttered to himself. "Not just Lawson either. I'll make you pay Theodore for robbing me of my glory. You just wanted to be king is all. Well let's see the great king when I'm through!"


	2. Chapter 2 A Line is Drawn

Three boy scout kids sounded their kazoos, standing in single file as TJ and Lawson passed- making the royal procession to the jungle gym.

TJ threaded his arm through Lawson's and waved at the cheering student body with a genuine boyish smile.

Erwin Lawson was a different boy, now that he'd parted with his baseball cap. He kept his mouse hair buzzed short, but somehow it made him more handsome as TJ was concerned.

The two of them mounted the jungle gym. Gus who was the new king's man took TJ's red cap from him with a smile, before placing the spray-painted gold one on his head.

The students errupted into louder cheers. They all loved TJ. He was a good king who really cared about the well being of each student.

There was one student not cheering. Randall Wheims folded his arms and scowled bitterly.

"Kids of the playground!" TJ said loudly, clapping Lawson on the shoulder. "I, with the help of the royal consort have organized an event where everyone can show off their talents and enjoy themselves. I announce, the seventh playground Olympic games!"

The students cheered and chanted his praises. TJ raised his hand for silence with an agreeable smile. His masses immediately and respectfully hushed to mutterings and whisperings.

"Anyone wishing to participate may sign up with Hustler Kid or Gretchen," he continued loudly. "The Olympics will be preceeded by the Kindergarten Games. I encourage our Kindergarten brothers and sisters to participate every bit as proudly and boldly as their bigger peers."

The crowd cheered again. TJ was seated, and Lawson took his seat at his boyfriend's side. There was a smaller chair put up there for him.

Gus addressed the crowds now.

"The king has spoken," Gus spoke. "Everyone wishing to bring a matter before the court step forward. The rest of you...go about your business."

The crowd began to break up, but just then Randall stepped forward, and the look on his face was scheming and gleeful.

"I have a matter for his royal majesty!" Randall spat, and it came out bitter. "What about the student council? Where was our justice when he decided he should be king? Did we not rule you fairly? Bring your accusations, any of you. When did we wrong you?"

A great muttering broke out among the assembled student body and Randall's grin widened hungrily.

"I say TJ doesn't have the right to be king!" Randall shouted above the throng. "All those loyal to democracy, and to the council- to me!"

He raised and pumped his fist for grand effect. Riotous yells broke out and students began running here and there. It was madness...

Students hit and pushed one another aside to choose their loyalty.

TJ watched on helplessly and feeling hurt, as his mouth hung open.

"Students!" he shouted, having to at least attempt to stop this. "Where is the loyalty you showed King Bob? King Freddie!? Are any of you still on your king's side? Stand and be counted!"

The students began muttering again. A second grade boy stepped forward and raised his hand.

"I am, my lord."

Soon others were following suit, but some of the throng stayed at Randall's side, muttering angrily.

It also didn't help that former council members seemed to share Randall's idea.

Ashley A. and Corn Chip Girl were both in Randall's corner- arms folded, and scowling at TJ with dislike.

Randall scanned the crowd. Guru Kid and Hustler Kid were staying with TJ, and of course Gretchen was...

His eyes caught Menlo's, who looked uncertain.

Randall looked at Menlo, and as he did, the look became longing- almost pleading.

Menlo saw the helpless expression on Randall's face, and he knew he would comprimise his ideals again. He would go running to Randall...

Menlo sighed within himself as he crossed the space between sides. Some of the students pointed and argued among themselves.

Randall smiled at Menlo, and felt a surge of gratefulness, along with a feeling he couldn't describe. His chest seemed to constrict painfully, and the knot tightened when he grabbed Menlo's hand, raising it with his in a show of unity.

"We thank you students," Randall declared loudly, still hand in hand with Menlo. "All of you standing on our side! We the student council, in what I'm sure will be a uncontested decision..."

Randall stopped and pulled Menlo forward. Ashley A. and Corn Chip girl met them in the middle. They quickly muttered among themselves.

Menlo was slightly unhappy, but he assented.

The circle broke and Randall retook his place- facing the throng.

"We the student council!" he shouted, resuming his speech. "Do all agree and hereby declare war on Theodore and his kingdom!"

"No," Lawson whispered to himself, placing his hand over his mouth in horror.

Randall laughed so loudly that they all heard it as he, the council, and their student followers marched away in a great, thunderous throng.

TJ looked at those who still remained to him- including some of the former council members. He'd never doubted Gretchen.

This was terrible...

What was he going to do?


End file.
